


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Bulbasaur - Freeform, Charmander - Freeform, Chikorita - Freeform, Cubone - Freeform, Eevee - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff oneshots, Gen, Meowth - Freeform, Mudkip - Freeform, PMD, Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, Psyduck - Freeform, Reader Insert, Skitty - Freeform, Totodile - Freeform, Treecko - Freeform, cyndaquil - Freeform, grovyle - Freeform, machop - Freeform, squirtle - Freeform, torchic - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Kudos: 3





	1. Darkrai x vulpix!reader

It's been some time since you and your friend/partner, Lux the Pikachu, defeated Darkrai and saved the world, again. Everything was pretty much back to normal, except for one thing... Lately, you have been having nightmares, bad ones. So bad, you would wake your partner from your terrified screams. You couldn't even go exploring as well as usual since you were so tired. The odd thing was that you didn't even remember your nightmares, which both you and your partner thought was pretty strange. Lux would have you go back to sleep and he would go on rescue missions without you sometimes, but most of the times he would stay back with you. You or Lux hadn't told anyone else about your nightmares, either. You didn't want to worry anyone else with your problems.

"It's night time, Y/n, you should attempt to sleep. Maybe we could see if Cresselia knows anything this.." Lux said, curling up on the bed beside yours.

"Maybe... I hope so..." You said, curling up as well, facing away from Lux. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, falling asleep fairly quickly. You closed your eyes and soon fell asleep as well. 

You awakened to darkness all around you. You had no idea where you were, or if you were anywhere.

"Hello?" You decided to call out.

"Hello again, Y/n." You hear a familiar voice say.

"No, it can't be... We defeated you!" You yelled, angered.

"That may be true, but I can still cause nightmares you know." Darkrai said as he emerged from the darkness.

"What do you want?!" 

"I just wanted to see you again, dear Y/n." You heard him chuckle.

"Forget it, You nearly caused the world's collapse!"

"ah, yes, I am aware. I'm not here to harm you. I simply wanted to talk."

"Talk..?"

"Yes, talk."

"What do you even want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me..?"

"I want to know you more, Y/n. Cresselia wanted me to do this, actually. She wanted me to "apologize" to you and to Lux about this whole thing. However, you kept blocking me out and you would receive nightmares instead. Those nightmares were not intentional."

"They weren't?"

"No. If you would've just let me do this in the first place, those could've been avoided."

"Well I wish I had known about the whole thing earlier. Not like I knew anything about this. Anyway, I accept your apology, I guess. I'll have to tell Lux when I wake up." 

"Very well. We will meet again, Y/n."

"Alright then." And with that, Darkrai disappeared and the darkness faded as well. Cresselia arrived, a worried look on her face.

"Greetings, Y/n. I am terribly sorry about this. I did not think this would have been a problem."

"Oh, hey Cresselia. It's alright. Though I wish you would have told me about this."

"I know, and I am truly sorry, Y/n. I was meaning to tell you earlier but before I could, Darkrai had beaten me to it. Are you injured at all? Or anything?"

"No, just a lack of sleep. That's about it."

"Ah, alright. Well if you need anything concerning him, please come see me."

"Alright, I will. Thanks, Cresselia." And with that, she was gone. You woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed.

"Hey, Y/n. Did you have a nightmare?" Lux asked, looking over at you.

"I did at first. It was just Darkrai. He was apparently sent by Cresselia to apologize to us for the whole 'nearly causing the world's paralysis' ordeal. Then once he left, Cresselia showed up and told me about the whole thing, then she left. That's when I woke up."

"Ah, I see. Well that's good at least. You ready to go out on a rescue mission again?"

"Yeah, sure!" You said, and the two of you headed out to go on a mission. Though you did wonder what Darkrai meant when he told you that you would meet again...


	2. Wigglytuff x eevee!reader

You were a new recruit to the Wigglytuff guild, but you weren't as strong as the other members. You've tried to become stronger, but you would always be knocked down and defeated before you could get even a little stronger. The guild master, Wigglytuff, has noticed how you've tried so hard to train, but it seems your training method was not working well for you. He had talked it over with Chatot, who had also noticed this, and Wigglytuff decided he was going to give you some special training. Chatot did not exactly like the idea, but was willing to let him go through with it.

You sighed as you returned to the guild from a rescue mission. It was a success but you didn't get much experience from it since you had to do easier missions. 

"Ah, Y/n, there you are. The Guild Master wishes to see you after dinner." Chatot said to you as you got down to the second base level of the guild. You were a bit confused but nervous at these words. The guild master wanted to see you? What did he want? Were you in trouble..? You don't remember doing anything wrong, though. You might as well wait and see what the guild master wants.

~timeskip to after dinner~

You followed everyone out of the dining room, and before you could think of heading anywhere else, Chatot caught up with you.

"Come along, we don't want to keep the Guild master waiting now." Chatot said, taking you to the Wigglytuff's chamber.

"Guild master, I brought Y/n like you asked." He said, stepping off to the side. You then stood in front of Wigglytuff.

"D...Did I do something wrong?" You asked. Wigglytuff laughed a bit and shook his head.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong, Y/n!"

"Then what is it?" You asked, relieved.

"Well I noticed that you have been having to take some of the easier missions... and that you've been training quite a lot."

"O-oh, well I'm not that strong... or at least not as strong as the other guild members.." You said, looking down at your feet.

"Ah, I see... Well in that case... How about I help you with some extra training?" Wigglytuff suggested. You immediately looked up, shocked at his words.

"You... would really do that for me?" You asked.

"Of course! I don't want you feeling like you are the weakest member of our guild, when you can become stronger. With some help, of course." You smiled and nodded.

"Th-thank you, guild master!"

"Please, just call me Wigglytuff."

"alright!"

"If you are ready to begin, we will start your extra training now."

"I'm ready!" You said and got into a battle stance while Wigglytuff got into a defensive stance.

"Attack me, Y/n." He said.

"Wh..what?"

"Just do it, I'll be fine!"

"O..okay" You said, using your tackle attack on Wigglytuff. He was knocked back a bit but was practically unharmed.

"If we keep this up, I'm sure you can get stronger, y/n. Now, do it again!" You nodded and kept going at it with your tackle attack, until you started getting tired.

"I think we should call it a night." Wigglytuff said, looking down at you.

"Very well." You said, nodding in agreement.

"Goodnight, Y/n, we will continue this training session tomorrow after dinner."

"Okay, goodnight Wigglytuff." You said, walking out of the guild master's chamber and walking towards your room. You flopped down onto your bed, closing your eyes.

You couldn't wait to continue your extra training tomorrow, and it was all thanks to your wonderful guild master, Wigglytuff.


	3. Dusknoir x Chikorita!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partner is a Chimchar named Blaze!

You sighed as you headed into Treasure Town. Chatot had asked you and your partner, Blaze, to head into town to see if Kecleon had any plans on stocking perfect apples any time soon. When you approached the item shop, you saw a bit of a familiar face: Dusknoir. You had only seen him this morning, but he had said that he planned on staying in Treasure Town for a little while. You noticed that him and the Kecleon brothers were having a conversation as you and Blaze walked up.

"ah, look who it is! Y/n and Blaze!" Green said as he saw the two of you approach.

"Hello Green and Vio! Are we interrupting your conversation?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, no, not at all! I started talking with Dusknoir and we got into a full on conversation!" Green said with a chuckle.

"The Great Dusknoir is so knowledgeable!" Vio said.

"You two flatter me." Dusknoir said.

"Anyway, did you two come by to do some shopping?" Vio asked, looking at the two of you.

"Unfortunately, no, we're not here to shop at the moment. Chatot asked us to come by and see if you two had any plans to put perfect apples in stock." Blaze explained.

"Ah, I see..."

"Unfortunately, we don't have any plans for stocking perfect apples."

"Darn... That's okay! We'll have to head back and tell Chatot." You nodded in agreement. It was then that Azurill and Marill came running past, until the Kecleon brothers called out to them and stopped them in their tracks. Marill explained that someone had found their lost item, the water float, on the beach and they were headed over that way to see if it was true. Dusknoir pointed out how rare the water float was, which had shocked the four of you.

"Well that's awesome, someone found your lost item!" You said with a smile. Marill nodded.

"Come on Azurill, let's go to the beach." 

"Right!" And with that, the two brothers ran off. Kecleon mentioned something about selling such a rare item, and that was when Blaze remembered that the two of you needed to head back to the guild and talk to Chatot about what you just discovered.

~timeskip to after you get the Water Float back~

You were on the beach, alone. Blaze was back at the guild. You thought it would be nice to sit alone for a while. However, you were not alone as you thought you were.

"What are you doing here by yourself..? Shouldn't Blaze be with you?" A familiar voice asked you. You glanced over to see Dusknoir there.

"Oh, hey Dusknoir... Nah, it's just me right now. I wanted to have a bit of alone time to think..."

"About your past I assume?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a guess." Dusknoir said.

"I've been thinking about how I can't remember who I was before now..." You said, looking up at the sky.

"I see..." Dusknoir glanced at you.

"I know that the dimensional scream can show me things from the past, but that doesn't really help me much..."

"I'm afraid there is not much that I can do, since I cannot tell you anything about that." Dusknoir said.

"It's alright, Dusknoir, it's not your fault." Deep down, Dusknoir knew that it was partially his fault, but he didn't say anything. He knew what he had to do: become friends with you, only to deceive you later by bringing you to the future when he captured Grovyle, so he could eliminate the two of you at once. However, as he has been talking with you, he's not too sure that he can go through with his initial plan.

"I...Should get going. It's getting pretty late." You said, standing back up. "Thanks for the talk, Dusknoir." You smiled faintly and started heading back to the Guild. Dusknoir watched you leave before looking down at the ground.

"Darn it, Y/n, why are you so...nice?" He mumbled to himself as he cursed himself for getting closer to you than he should. He knew he was going to have to eliminate you, but now he just couldn't bring himself to do it...


	4. Jirachi x aggressive!eevee!reader

Even though you worked for the Expedition Society, the other members did not like how aggressive you could get for an eevee such as yourself. Ampharos didn't mind it too much but it did worry him a bit. He was trying to think of a way for you to relieve some of your anger and aggression.

"Ah, of course! That should work!" Ampharos thought to himself as he finally thought of something to help you. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind..." he mumbled before going to find you.

"Did you need something?" You asked once Ampharos approached you. 

"Actually I do. Could you go and wake up Jirachi for me..?"

"Jirachi..? Um, alright.." You got up and walked past Ampharos.

"Ah, just a warning, he tends to thrash around a bit in his sleep, so just be careful."

"Alright." You then walked up the stairs to the observatory, which was also Jirachi's room.

"Hey, Jirachi! Ampharos needs your help with somethin'."

"mm... yeah, yeah, in a minute..." You heard Jirachi say. You looked over at the sleeping mythical and took a step forward.

"Come on, wake up!" You said.

"Later... I'm too sleepy for this..."

"and I don't have time for this." You said, getting into a battle stance. Jirachi then shot star shaped rays at you, which hit you as you did not expect to be attacked so suddenly. You then remembered what Ampharos had told you. 

"so this is what he meant." You mumbled. "So a fight it is then!" You smirked and ran up to the wish Pokemon, your jaws glowing white as you opened your mouth and used bite on Jirachi. The fight was on...

~timeskip to after battle since I'm still working on writing battles~

You panted lightly, with bruises and scratches all over you. Jirachi was also damaged but not as bad as you. You went to attack once again but you stopped as you felt the ground beneath your paws start to shake.

"an earthquake?!" You questioned, looking from your paws to Jirachi before a white light nearly blinded you. Jirachi then opened his eyes, looking at you.

"that was a good sleep!...huh? Y/n? What are you doing here?" Jirachi asked, which shocked you. Did he really not remember the battle that just took place?

"Uh... well, Ampharos needs you for something."

"Oh, is that so? Well why didn't you say something?" Jirachi asked. 

"but I did..!" You hissed.

"Oh well, I'll go see what Ampharos wants." He said, floating down the stairs. You rolled your eyes and followed the mythical Pokemon.

"ah, there you are! my, my, are you alright, y/n?" Ampharos asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, are you okay? You look like you just went through some kind of major battle." Jirachi said.

"Huh? oh, uh, yeah, I'm alright." You said.

"Well, do you feel less...angry?" Ampharos asked you.

"I guess..?" You shrugged

"Well then I guess it worked!"

"What worked?" You asked.

"I actually asked Jirachi if he could battle you to relieve some of your anger and aggression! And it seems that he fell asleep but i guess it worked out in the end!" Ampharos said. Jirachi nodded.

"I see... Well I want to battle you again!" You demanded.

"Ha ha! It looks like you have yourself a battle partner, Jirachi!"

"It does look that way. I don't mind it though, anything to help Y/n." Jirachi said with a smile.

And from that day on, Jirachi became your battle partner to help you relieve any anger that you may have had through the day, or even to just test your power, Jirachi was there to help you and it was all thanks to Ampharos.


	5. Swirlix x squirtle!reader

(this was requested by Kzinssie! They allowed me to choose reader's pokemon species for this one so I went with Squirtle since they don't get as much love ;-; also reader is alone, but not for long. Partner has taken off on their own adventure. partner is a Riolu named Cobalt!)

"Hey, Swirlix! What did you need?" You asked, walking into the dining area. Swirlix looked over at you as you walked in and rushed over to you.

"I had the best idea, Y/n!!" the stewardess exclaimed, a twinkle in her eyes.

"And I'm going to assume it has to do with food?" You asked.

"Yes! How did you know??"

"...just a guess." You shrugged.

"Well, I just remembered that Cobalt is coming back tomorrow, and I know how much you've missed him, so I figured we could make a cake for his return!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah!! Will you help me make it, Y/n?" Swirlix asked you. You thought about it for a moment, then nodded. It wouldn't hurt to help her out. Plus it was for Cobalt, your best friend!

"Sure, I'll help you out."

"Yay!!" the stewardess went over to the counter, picked up a paper, came back over to you and handed you the paper.

"Come with me to pick up the ingredients?"

"Alright, let's go." You and Swirlix walked out of the kitchen, passing by Mawile, who had asked what you two were up to. You told her that you and Swirlix were going to pick up a few items for a cake, for Cobalt's return.

"Ah, I see. Very well, then, I'll leave you to it." Mawile said, then walked off. The two of you walked out of the expedition society building and headed off into town to get the necessary ingredients for cake.

"Hey guys! What's up?" You heard a familiar voice call out once you entered the shop. The shop was run by a Zorua, which you and Cobalt had saved and became friends with.

"Hey, Mercury! We're looking for ingredients to bake a cake! Since Cobalt is returning home tomorrow, Swirlix had the idea to celebrate his return!" You responded, walking up to the counter.

"A cake, huh? Sounds awesome! I should have everything you need."

"Great! Thanks, Mercury."

"No problem." You and Swirlix then walked around the shop and grabbed the ingredients for the cake. Once you had everything, you went back to the counter and paid for the items.

"Bye you two! Tell Cobalt I said hello!" Mercury called out to you.

"Alright, I will!" You exclaimed.

~Back to the exploration society~

"Alright, so now that we have everything we need, let's get to making this cake!" Swirlix exclaimed, and you simply chuckled in response. The two of you then set to work, reading off instructions to Swirlix and helping out whenever necessary.

And within half an hour, you had the cake in the oven (sorry for those of you who like cakes that go in the fridge like cheesecake or pudding cake). You looked at each other, at the kitchen/dining room, then back at each other before the two of you started laughing.

"We've made a pretty big mess, don't you think?

"Yeah, I would think so."

"Alright, let's get this cleaned up before the others see this mess, especially Mawile or Ampharos."

"Okay!" You stood up and went to grab the cleaning supplies. Swirlix got up as well and started cleaning up whatever she could with just a rag, until you came back with the cleaning supplies, then the two of you set to work with cleaning.

~timeskip to the next day~

You had woken up around your usual time and walked out of your room, before going to wake up Swirlix. You had found the stewardess fast asleep in her room, so you walked into the room and gently nudged her awake. She jumped a bit in surprise and nearly attacked you, but you were able to convince her that it was just you.

"Geez, Y/n, you scared me!" Swirlix pouted.

"Sorry about that, but I just wanted to get you up for the morning briefing."

"Oh! Thanks, Y/n."

"No problem. Now let's go." You walked out of the room and the fairy type followed behind you.

At the morning briefing, you only stood by and listened to Ampharos talk on as usual...

That is, until you heard a voice interrupt the expedition society leader.

"Ah, sorry I'm late, Ampharos! Hope you weren't waiting for too long." You turned around to face your friend.

"Well, well! Welcome back, Cobalt!" Ampharos said with his usual smile.

"Aw, thanks!" Cobalt smiled in return and looked over at you. "Hey, Y/n."

"Welcome back, Cobalt." You smiled, walked over to the Riolu and hugged him. He hugged back, letting go after a few moments.

"Oh, yeah! We have something for you." You said, grabbing your teammate's paw and leading him to the kitchen/dining room, the rest of the expedition society members following the two of you. You let go of the Riolu's paw and walked over to the fridge, opening it up and taking out a container, bringing it over to the table, where the others were sitting and waiting. You took the lid off and inside revealed a delicious vanilla/chocolate/strawberry cake with the words, "welcome back Cobalt!" written in blue frosting on it, and a little doodle of his face in the same blue frosting.

"Y/n, this is amazing!" Cobalt exclaimed, looking over at you.

"Well, it was actually Swirlix's idea. I was just there to help." You said, rubbing the back of your head, sheepishly.

"Aw, thanks you two!" He said, hugging the two of you.

"It's no problem, Cobalt, but... can we eat the cake now??" Swirlix asked.

"Oh, right, of course!" The riolu chuckled and released the two of you.

"Come on, this cake won't eat itself." Archen spoke up, as he and Buizel were setting plates onto the big table.

"Alright, alright." The three of you then sat down and the cake was cut up for all of the expedition society members to have a piece.

You all just enjoyed the cake and spent part of the day just spending time together, happy that your partner was back, safe and sound.


	6. Grovyle x Treecko!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partner is a Squirtle named Blu

"Can't sleep?" You heard a voice say, just loud enough for you to hear, as it was currently the middle of the night. You knew who it was; it was Grovyle, who you and Blu helped rescue, and he had helped you two escape from both Dusknoir and the paralyzed future.

"No, not really... It's just that I've been thinking about some things..." You looked over as Grovyle sat down beside you.

"Oh? About what?"

"Well... I've been thinking about my past, and I want to know... how did we meet? What was it like, when I was still a human..?"

"Ah, so many questions... Yet, some I don't even have the questions for." Grovyle said, looking over at you.

"Well, what can you tell me? What do you have the answers to?"

"Well, we can start with your first question of how we first met."

"Alright, that's fine."

"Let's see... if my memory serves correctly, I had found myself a hiding spot away from the Sableye. At the time, I don't remember why they were after me, but anyway. I had heard something, and I thought it was the Sableye so I had prepared to attack who or whatever it was. However, I had stumbled upon... was you, or at least, you as a human. I didn't lower my defenses, as I had no idea if you were with the Sableye and Primal Dialga or not... When you saw me, you had probably thought the same thing, so you had your guard up a bit. We introduced ourselves, and proved to each other that we were not working with Primal Dialga." 

"That would've been... interesting to say the least, if I had been working for him. There's no way I could've done such a thing, especially considering I now know what he's like." You added in, shuddering a bit.

"Heh. I know what you mean." Grovyle shook his head, "anyway, once we proved that we were not the enemy, we talked a bit and got to know each other. You had told me about your Dimensional Scream ability, but that was after you had "shown it" to me," Grovyle added in air quotes, "after touching one of the areas where the Time Gears are here in the present. Unfortunately, the Sableye and Dusknoir had caught up to us. We fought them for a bit, but ended up having to run away for the time being. After that, we had agreed to help each other stop the planet's paralysis. Once we had agreed on that, we had made our way to find Celebi." 

"To get to the passage of time?" You asked.

"That's right. and that was when we were attacked, but not by Dusknoir or Dialga... No, it was someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes, someone else... I can't explain too much, as I don't remember what they looked like too clearly."

"Oh, okay."

"Mhm... We tried to escape through the Passage of Time, but that was when we had gotten separated when passing through..." 

"I see..."

"Did that answer all your questions, Y/n?" Grovyle asked you.

"Um... yes, for now. Thank you."

"No problem. Ah, the sun is rising. We should probably go back to sleep before the sun fully rises."

"Right." The two of you then stood up and headed back down the stairs to where you were temporarily staying, before going back to sleep. You were now especially satisfied, finally having the answers to the questions you had running around in your mind.


	7. Shaymin x bulbasaur!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaymin is in land forme! also, partner is a Mudkip!  
> and r/t/n = rescue team name

You were all by yourself today, as your partner, Skip, was doing his own thing with another friend of his. So you decided to go to the Shaymin village for a visit, as you hadn't been there since you had gone with the other rescue teams that one time. You didn't bring a lot of items with you, since you figured you wouldn't need a lot, besides, you were just going for a visit to the village. Once you had gathered all the stuff you were going to take, you took off towards the Shaymin village

~timeskip~

You looked around as you walked into the village. As you had walked in, a Shaymin had noticed you and had walked over to you.

"Hello!" You looked over at the Shaymin who had approached you.

"Oh, hello!"

"Wait, I remember you! You're (y/n) from team (r/t/n)!" 

"Wow, you actually remember me? That was such a long time ago!"

"Well, of course I remember! You helped us get the Grimer and Muk to go back home!" 

"Wait... You're the shaymin that went with us!"

"Yep, that was me!" The Shaymin said with a smile.

"It's great to see you again! How have you been?" You asked, moving out of the path to the entrance/exit.

"I've been great! A lot of other rescue teams have been coming by to visit!" Shaymin replied, walking beside you.

"Oh wow, that's awesome!"

"It is, but it does get a bit exhausting sometimes." You laughed a bit in response.

"I bet it is. Hey, why don't we climb up Sky Peak, and we can catch up a bit more?"

"Sure, sounds fun!" 

"Alright, let's go." 

~timeskip to the summit~

You looked around in awe as you reached the summit. Sure, you had seen it once before, but it was just so pretty! It hasn't changed much since the last time you were here. 

"This place is always just so pretty."

"Absolutely." You walked up to the edge and sat down, Shaymin beside you. The two of you just sat in a comforting silence before Shaymin broke it.

"Hey... Y/n?"

"Yeah, what's up?" You looked over at the gratitude Pokemon.

"Well I've been thinking about this after you left the first time and I figured I may as well ask it while you're here now. Do you think I could... join your team?" You had to take a moment to process what they just said, before a smile formed on your face.

"Absolutely!"

"Wha-"

"Of course you can join our team, Shaymin! It would be awesome to have you on our team!" Shaymin smiled and hugged you. 

"Thank you, Y/n!! I won't let you and Skip down!"

"Haha, no problem, Shaymin." The two of you stayed up at the summit for a while longer, just talking and catching up until it started getting late. Shaymin had changed to Skye forme and flew you back down to the base of the mountain and the two of you headed back to Treasure Town to tell Skip all about your adventure and the newest member of the team, Shaymin.


	8. Grovyle x piplup!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partner is a Chimchar named Cole

You sat up in your small, yet cozy, bed. You had a crazy dream about Grovyle coming back to the past. You shook your head and looked over at your still sleeping partner, Cole. There was no way Grovyle would come back, and even if he did, there would really be no point as you and Cole saved the world. You stood up and stretched, yawning a bit as you did so. 

Maybe a walk would clear my head... you thought as you climbed up the steps and out of your home. You decided to head down to the beach for a bit, so you made your way through Treasure Town, greeting a few of the pokemon there. You walked down the path to the beach, and looked out at the water. 

"It's always so beautiful out here." You said to yourself, a smile on your face.

"It sure is." You about screamed when you heard a voice reply to you, but it only came out as a surprised yelp. You were about to turn and yell at them, but when you saw who it was, you about burst into tears. It was him. Grovyle was back. You immediately ran over to him and hugged him, almost knocking him over in the process. Grovyle laughed in response and hugged you back.

"Hey, Y/n, it's been some time now, hasn't it?" You only nodded in response. You two had stayed like that for a couple minutes before you pulled away from the hug. You decided to ask him,

"How...did you get back here anyway?"

"I have my ways, Y/n." You gave him a 'oh really?' look, making him chuckle a bit. "Nah, I asked Celebi for help, since there was no way I was going to ask Dusknoir for help. Besides, I hadn't even seen him since we almost disappeared. For some reason, us Pokemon of the future... are still here."

"Yeah, we sure are. I'm sure Dialga had something to do with it, but hey I'm not complaining." You shrugged.

"Yeah... anyways, what have you and Cole been up to, after saving the world and everything?"

"Oh! After we saved the world, I disappeared for a while, but then I was brought back. We graduated from the guild and are back to living up on Sharpedo Bluff, and a lot has happened while you were gone." You told him. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yep! Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you join our team, Grovyle? And we can go exploring again? Just the three of us!" You looked up at the grass type. Grovyle was a bit shocked by your offer to say the least.

"Sure, I would love to." He responded with very little hesitation. A chance to be around and you more often? Heck yeah he was definitely in! Your eyes lit up at his words as you hugged him. You then let him go and grabbed his hand and started to drag him.

"Where are we going, Y/n?"

"Back to Sharpedo Bluff, of course! Gotta tell Cole the good news! Plus I'm sure he would be pretty happy to know that you're back! He actually does miss you. He actually started to cry when you went through the portal with Dusknoir! But don't tell him that I told you." You both laughed a bit. Grovyle smiled as the two of you walked and talked. He was so glad he took the opportunity to come back to the past to see you and Cole again, especially you.

He was definitely going to enjoy his time back in the past, especially with his two best friends and now team mates.


End file.
